Wish You Were There, a SonDash Love Story
by Winterline of MysticClan
Summary: Vinyl is now a Sonic fan-girl who tell Dash about him, and Silver is a Brony who tells Sonic about Dash. What will happen when these two speedos meet? What sacrifices will be made? And how will Sonic and Dash's new life play out? Click to find out! (CONTAINS SONDASH) (Rated T for violence towards end)
1. Chapter 1

_**Vinyl is now a Sonic fan-girl who tell Dash about him, and Silver is a Brony who tells Sonic about Dash. What will happen when these two speedos meet? What sacrifices will be made? And how will Sonic and Dash's new life play out? Click to find out! (CONTAINS SONDASH)**_

 _Vinyl Scratch trotted down the streets_ of Ponyville, happily listening to the theme song of Sonic X. She looked to the skies for a certain light cyan colored Pegasus with multi-colored mane. Suddenly, a streak of rainbow speed by and nearly knocked Vinyl off her hooves. She pulled off her glasses and stared after the rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl shouted. The rainbow streak made a fast turn and landed next to Vinyl, knocking Vinyl's headphones off her head. Vinyl used her magic to turn off her DJ3 sound player and put her headphones in a more comfortable position.

"What's up, Vinyl? Got some cool new song for me?" Dash asked as Vinyl put her glasses on top of her forehead. Vinyl could chose some really good songs to get Dash's attention from time to time.

"Actually, I've got a cool show for you that I found on PonyTube. It's called Sonic X. It's about a hedgehog who can go 0 to 60 in, like, 0.002 seconds. Just a little faster than you!"

Dash stared at Vinyl in shock. No one, but no one was faster than she was!

"Wow... Um.. Cool! I'll have to check it out! What's it called again?" Dash gave fake optimism just so she could find out for her self if what Vinyl said was true.

"Hehe! Knew you'd wanna! It's called Sonic X. You want a spelling?" Vinyl said as she used her magic to hand Dash a piece of paper with the words "Sonic X" hurriedly scratched on.

"Gee, thanks Vinyl. I didn't know you liked stuff like fictional hedgehogs, though. I thought you told me once that you were only into realistic shows?"

"Meh. Things change. Well I'd better be going. You know how Octi can be if I don't show up when I'm told."

"Your sis actually let you go along to her super important concert? I thought you'd have to beg her if you wanted to go!" Vinyl's older sister Octavia had an important concert that afternoon of which the Princesses were attending!

"Hey, me too! But whatevs. She let me come and that's all that matters!" Vinyl said as she galloped away.

Dash looked down at the piece of paper in her hooves. She shrugged and flew up to her house in the sky. When she opened her door, her pet tortoise, Tank, flew up with his fancy propeller thing.

"Hey, Tank! What have you been doing while I was gone?" Dash asked him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Tank smiled and followed Dash as she trotted over to her computer. Dash turned it on and pulled up a new tab on Fire Phoenix which she then turned to PonyTube. Tank sat down in his bed and Dash got up to go grab a drink, since her computer was so flippin' laggy from time to time. When she got back, Tank had fallen asleep, the only thing he seemed to do quickly, and that PonyTube was up. She set her drink down and typed "Sonic X episode 1" into the search box.

When her search pulled up, she saw a hedgehog and a... Two tailed fox? She clicked on the video and watched it. As she watched the video, she became more intrigued in the hedgehog than any other character. She held her breath as the hedgehog was blasted with a bright light. She laughed when these creatures tried to capture him. She gazed in awe as he speed down the road and gasped when she saw him take flight.

 _What's this feeling I'm feeling? Why do I like to watch the hedgehog so much?_ Dash wondered as she finished watching episode one. She clicked episode two and watched.

* * *

 _Silver the Hedgehog walked down the streets_ of Town Square on Mobius. He was looking for a certain Blue Blur. Suddenly he spotted Amy Rose, Sonic's self appointed Girl friend, sitting on a park bench staring at her phone. Amy had out grown her red dress and now wore a beautiful butter yellow tank-top and baby-blue shorts that seemed to complement her pink fur gloriously. She also stopped wearing her boots and now wore lime-green flats.

"Hey, Amy! Have you seen Sonic around?" Silver asked as he walked towards where Amy was sitting. Amy looked up.

"No Silver. Sorry, but I haven't seen Sonic since he went with Sally yesterday for a mission. They haven't come back yet." Amy answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Amy." Silver was a little disappointed. He had wanted to tell Sonic about this show he had found called "My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic" because of the character Rainbow Dash.

"So, whatcha watching?" Silver asked, trying to start up a conversation since he was here. Might as well see if Amy could be the traitor.

"It's this new show I found called My Little Pony. I like it. It's really cute."

"You've heard of that show?" Silver asked, surprised. He knew the fandom for the show was big, but he didn't know that Amy had heard of it!

"Yeah. You?" Amy asked, absentmindedly.

"Y-you could say that. Let's just say I'm a, err... A.. Brony in t-training?" Silver said. _Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_ He thought.

"Hmm." It was obvious that Amy was only half listening.

"Well... err... I'll be going now..." Silver said, as he backed away.

 _GAH! Ima idiot, Ima idiot, Ima idiot!_ Silver thought as he walked down one of the wooded park trails. He might find Tails at least. Tails said he'd be studying woodsy areas for the next few days last night.

Suddenly, a blue blur speed by Silver. _That must be Sonic!_

"HEY, SONIC! Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Silver shouted after the flash of blue.

As Sonic stopped, and turned around, Silver played out in his head one more time what he was gonna say.

"What's up, Silver?" Sonic asked as he came to a stop in front of Silver.

"Well... I found this neat little show online and was wondering if you'd wanna check it out."

"Sure! What's it about?"

"Eerr... It's kinda popular. Amy watches it."

"Okay. May have heard of it." Sonic said, staring at the leaves of a near by tree while thinking hard.

"It's about... Well, the pilot is about a villain called Nightmare Moon who wants to put the whole land into eternal darkness and the Mane 6, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash have to save the day." Silver said. Warming up to the subject. This was easier than he thought.

"I think I've heard about something like that somewhere." Sonic said. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Lemme guess. The show's called 'My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic'."

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?" Silver asked.

"Amy. She just told me she found a cool show and gave me the name. She didn't tell me much about any of the characters other than the name of Rainbow Dash."

"Okay. You gonna che-."

"But that means you're what they call a Brony? Ain't you. Your one of those people who watch a little girls show, huh." Sonic teased. He and Shadow always teased Silver for one thing or another.

"W-w-well..." _OHMAGOSH! Someone help me!_ "N-no! Of coarse not! Just thought you might be interested."

"You're totally in denial." Sonic said, crossing his arms and looking away with a smile on his face. All Silver could do was blush and look away.

"I just... I like... I. Like. The. Show..." Silver explained nervously.

"Eh. It's cool." Sonic answered. "I mean, the most you'll have to do is not tell Shady over there." Sonic pointed in the direction of Shadow who was talking to a golden yellow female hedgehog.

"O-okay... Will you check out the show?" Silver asked Sonic, still rather embarrassed.

"Of coarse! I've been meaning to for a while anyways. Later, Silv!" Sonic called over his shoulder as he sped off.

 _Well... That was easy.. Kinda._ Silver thought to himself. He used his psychokinesis to fly up out of the trees. He decided that he may as well see if he could find Tails.

* * *

 **Welp, that happened. :3 So, what do y'all think so far? I'll be making the next chapter soon! It's gonna be an awesome story tho, I'll tell you that.**

 **QOTD: What do y'all think so far?**

 **'Nother piece of info, I'm excepting OCs for cameo appearances. Sonic and MLP OCs. If you want your OC in a cameo appearance just let me know and wait to see if you can find your OC! Now some OCs may get bigger roles than others, but that's most likely because if their personality and how much I like how it fits with what I'm doing.**

 **Thanks so much y'all and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Winterline, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ErenaSin8: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far.**

Sonic speed into the house he shared with his little brother Tails. One would think they'd get along as perfectly at home as they do anywhere else, but that is not the case. The house is literally divided. Tails's side nice, neat, and organized, Sonic's side cluttered, messy, and stuff laying out everywhere. Sonic dashed to his computer, pulled it up, and searched for the first episode of the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said, not looking up from his pet project.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic answered, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Sonic, it might be best if you turn the light on." Tails suggested, looking up with his eyes.

"Ugh! Why must I? I'm older so I can do what I want!" Sonic retorted.

"Sonic, you'll mess up your eyes by staring at the screen in the dark!" Tails banged his tools down. Now when at home, a fight is normal between the two brothers. Extremely normal. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I don't care!" Sonic sped out of the room to grab something real fast.

"Erm... Hello?" a new voice asked. Tails turned his head to see his girl-friend Purity Grace. Purity was a golden yellow Shetland Sheepdog with fluorescent yellow hair that reached down just below her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes and a golden heart pendant that she always wore. Her turquoise blue tank top clashed slightly with her lime green shorts. Purity was rather introverted but outgoing too. She was almost always optimistic but could be easily angered. Her pendant held the power of a Chaos Emerald in it due to contact with it when she was young.

"Oh, hey Pure. What's up?" Tails asked, trying to calm down.

"I was just wondering if you had a few." Purity asked. By this time, Sonic had come back with a drink in his hand and had settled down in front of his computer. "Mrs. Vanilla invited everyone over to a potluck. Wanna come?" Purity asked. She looked over at Sonic. "Oh, and by the way Sonic," Purity used her Chaos Control to turn his light on. "You might want the light on."

"I'd love to come!" Tails answered. "But what'll I bring? It's a bit short notice."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine! Everyone be picky about me turning the light on! See if I care!" He said angrily. He went back to his video, headphones on.

Purity rolled her eyes at Sonic. "Well, I kinda took the liberty to get something for us to bring together. It's an old recipe I found in y'all's attic a few days ago when you asked me to look around for that thingy. White Bean Chicken Chile!" Purity answered Tails's question. Both boys looked surprised. The last time that recipe had been used was the day before their mom had died! Purity noticed something was up. "Is that okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Y-yeah. That's fine." Tails answered, taking off his goggles and putting them down. Sonic turned back to his screen.

"Okay then." Purity looked a bit happier. "Let's go!" She and Tails left the house leaving Sonic to stare at his screen in awe of the rainbow-maned pony. She was gorgeous!

" _Who is this?_ " Sonic thought to himself. " _She's beautiful! Loyal, smart, fast... Wow!_ "

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it's so short. I have a lot of stuff going on. (Homework, collab on a book with a friend, life, Scratch... Yeah, u get da point.)**

 **QOTD: Whatcha think of this chapter?**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Sorta. First, I'd like to say that Purity Grace belongs to me and me alone. Using Purity without permission (and me finding it) will result in a very angry Winterline. :C That being said, enjoy the next chapter whenever it comes out!**

 **-Winterline of MysticClan**

* * *

 **Hey, wanna find me on Scratch the programming website? Username: Winterline13 ! Wanna find me on YouTube as well? Channel name: Winter Draws ! Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash flew home as fast as she could. She couldn't let her friend Scootaloo see what she had. After getting her cutie mark, Scootaloo had become a bit of a gamer. Dash flew into her house, and turned on her Xbox. Only when she pulled her game out of her bag did Dash breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey Dash." Scootaloo said as she flew right outside the window. Rainbow look over her shoulder to see Scoots.

"Oh... Heya Scoots!" Rainbow said as she tried to hide the game behind her back. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." Scootaloo leaned on the window sill. "What's behind your back?" Scoots asked with a smirk on her face. "It's not like I'll try to steal it from ya."

"Uuuuuhh..." Dash flapped her wings nervously, then sighed and held up the game. "It's Sonic Generations."

"Cool. I've already beaten the game."

"Wha-huh? The game came out two days ago!"

"I know. I've been playing two days straight. Plus I hacked it a little. Maybe. Possibly. To help me out in the last boss fight. I didn't bother getting every last upgrade or that woulda taken too long!"

Dash stared at Scootaloo wondering how she could stand doing stuff like that.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Have fun with your game my friend!" Scoots waved a hoof then flew off. Dash looked at her game, then looked out the window.

"What... Just happened?" Dash shook her head and started playing the game.

* * *

 **On Mobious**

* * *

Purity giggled as Cream and Cheese showed her and Julie-su around the garden. Vanilla, Cream's mother, stood a little ways away talking with Princess Sally. Rouge was sitting in a tree while Tails and Knuckles caught up. Shadow and Silver were trying to have a civil conversation, and Blaze chatted away with Amy.

"What's that I spy with my little eye?" Rouge suddenly stated, flying over to Shadow and Silver. "Shadow, is that a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow suddenly blushed and Silver snickered.

"Oh just wait till Blaze gets here..." Shadow growled at Silver through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Shadey. Is it a Chaos Emerald?" Rouge asked, a bright smile on her face.

"N-no... But it's the next best thing. It's a sapphire. I, uh..." Shadow started to stutter and Silver covered his face so Shadow wouldn't see the big grin he had. "I.. I g-got it f-f-for y-you..." Shadow held out the gem. Rouge gasped. The sapphire was a radiant blue, sparkling in the sun light.

"Oh my gosh!" Rouge gasped. Even Silver looked amazed. "Shadey, it's gorgeous! Thank you!" Rouge grabbed the gem and gave Shadow a big hug. Silver smirked as Shadow was covered in love from Rouge. He walked over to where Blaze was. She and Amy had finished talking, and now Blaze had a plate of food.

"Hey, Babe." Blaze said as Silver walked up. She scooted over on the fence where she was perched and patted the spot next to her, offering Silver a seat.

"Thanks!" Silver hopped up and gave Blaze a kiss on the cheek. The two started chatting, since it had been a while since they last saw each other due to Eggman and other problems.

Purity sat still as a butterfly landed on her nose. She, Cream, and Cheese stared at the beautiful monarch as it flapped its wings gently.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese exclaimed. "That's right, Cheese! Look at that butterfly." Cream said quietly.

"Whoa." Julie-su murmured as she bent down to get a closer look.

"Wow..." Purity said softly. She watched as the butterfly flew off. "It was beautiful."

"What the heck is that?" Knuckles shouted out. Everyone looked at him, then looked at what he was looking at. Shrine Island, where the Master Emerald was. There was a bright green light laser coming from the Emerald.

Purity jumped up and teleported next to Knuckles. "Should we go check it out?" she asked, grabbing hold of her necklace.

Knuckles nodded. "Let's go!" He ran off towards the Emerald while Shadow teleported. Silver used his psychokinesis to fly himself, Blaze, Sally, Julie-su, and Amy there. Rouge flew off after Knuckles, which left Purity and Tails left. Tails hugged Purity before he flew off after Rouge and Knuckles.

"Miss Purity?" Cream asked, "Are you going too?"

"Yeah Cream. I-ma go too." Purity bent down and gave her young friend a hug. "I hope to be back soon. Sorry Miss Vanilla for the ruckus... Hopefully we'll be back in time to finish the pot-luck."

"It's fine Purity." Vanilla said. She smiled. "You all be safe now." Purity nodded, then teleported off.

Sonic kicked back with a drink in his hand. "Wow. That Rainbow Dash... She's kinda... She's kinda cute." Sonic said to himself. He couldn't believe that he liked a show meant for little girls, but that Rainbow was something else. Suddenly, the power went off. Sonic widened his eyes, then looked out the window to see the laser the Master Emerald was creating. "Whoa wait, whaaaat? That thing shuts off power? Well that's new. Better go see what's up." Sonic ripped off his ear buds and ran out the door, remembering to close and lock it.

* * *

 **Haha! Yus! Chapter done! Finally!**

 **Sorry for making y'all wait for SOOOOO long. I got really caught up in a lot of stuffs.**

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! :) Bai.**


	4. Updates and stuff :)

Hey y'all!

So I just wanted to say that I am moving this story to Wattpad. :)

It's not up _yet,_ however I am working on it as soon as I can. Once this story IS up on Wattpad, there will be a link to copy-n-paste in this update thingy. :)

Please understand that this is because it's easier for me to do it this way. Thanks, and have a great week! ^^ Or evening, or day... Or weekend, or month... Ya know what, how about this. Have a great life. :) That works, right? 0-0


End file.
